


Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

by YourChickenMan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Soldier, sorta dub-con deepthroating idk how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChickenMan/pseuds/YourChickenMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier can't satisfy himself anymore, he asks Medic for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic so I apologise if it sucks. Writing isn't something I do often, so critique is appreciated.
> 
> This is only edited by myself.

It was a few hours after the battle versus BLU, and most of the RED team had resumed their usual mundane evening activities. Scout was busy trying to steal Heavy's sandwich while Pyro cheered him on, Engineer had retreated to his room to go over some blueprints for a new invention, and Demoman was passed out on the couch. Both Sniper and Spy were nowhere to be seen, the former likely having escaped to his van and the latter sneaking around the base somewhere. 

Medic was of course in his office, outlining all the injuries his team had sustained after the days battle. The doctor cursed under his breath, taking off his glasses in order to scrub at his face with his palms. He usually didn't mind paperwork, it wasn't fun by any means but it was easy enough and could be finished quickly. Today however he just wasn't up to it, he blamed his team for being especially disaster-prone that morning, forcing him to run around like a madman leaving him completely exhausted at the end of the day.

Medic was startled from his thoughts by a loud knock on his office door.

“Come in.” He called, looking for any excuse to avoid the paperwork.

As he replaced his glasses the Medic was surprised to see Soldier walk in. The American never randomly visited his office, only ever showing up for mandatory physicals. The doctor could tell something was off with the other man, he shuffled in awkwardly and closed the door with more care than necessary. He then turned to look at the German, but didn't make any move to speak.

“Vat is it Herr Soldier? Are you not feeling vell?” He asked, rising from his desk and grabbing his stethoscope.

“Uh, no. Not exactly Doc.” The Soldier replied, sounding gruff but not as loud as usual.

“Vat is it zen?” He sighed, gesturing for the awkward man to sit on the examination table. Soldier trudged across the room and had little grace slumping onto the steel table, causing the Medic to sigh and roll his eyes. When a minute passed without a word he couldn’t help but groan. 

“My time is valuable Herr Soldier if you don't have a reason for being here I vill ask you to leave.”

“I have a reason!” The American snapped, a slight flush seeming to crawl up his neck.

“Ach! Zen tell me vat it is!”

“I need a favour.”

“Vat kind of favour?”

“I need help uh... I need help... Getting off.” A quizzical expression remained on Medics face as he tried to process what he just heard.

“Are you asking me to jerk you off?” Medic's voice was tinged with disbelief. “You... do realize you can do zat yourself don't you?” Soldier's whole face was now the colour of his uniform.

“Of course I know that MAGGOT, that's not what I MEANT!” The American's hands clenched firmly at the edge of the table as he tried to slow his heartbeat. “I meant... I mean...” He trailed off again. Medic just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. “I.... I...”

“Gott, please just spit it out!”

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME.” The words were so sudden and so loud Medic couldn't help but flinch.

“... You vat?”

“You heard me.”

The German simply stared at him. The request seemed so ridiculous, Soldier was the last member of the team Medic would have guessed to have any sort of homosexual inclinations. He was just so loud and so American and so closed minded. But of course he knew you could never really tell from appearances. 

“Vy... vould you come to me about zis?”

“Doctor-patient confidentiality.” He said it in such a normal way Medic couldn't help but laugh. Soldier's embarrassment at the reaction was practically tangible, and he slid off the examination table to try to escape the doctor's laughter.

Although the whole scenario seemed ridiculous to the Medic, he was reminded that he hadn't had sex with another person in months, and it did get frustrating having nothing but your hand for company. And Soldier... Soldier wasn't an unattractive man. He was stupid as they come for sure, he was loud, obnoxious, and a danger to himself, but his body was something else. He wasn't tall, but he was strong, with broad shoulders and a square jaw. Not to mention Medic had seen him in the showers and knew just how nicely sculpted his muscles were. Yes... Not too shabby.

“Vait.” Medic called to the Soldier who was almost out the door. “I might be able to help you.” The shorter man froze and then turned back to face the Medic, face still completely red.

“Really?” Such a meek voice sounded strange coming from Soldier.

“Ja... but you must do vatever I say.” A smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

“Ok!” Soldier's eagerness almost caused him to trip over his own feet as he ran back to Medic.

“Calm down, bitte.” Medic muttered in a condescending tone, giving Soldier two pats on his shoulder.

They stood facing eachother for a few minutes while Medic waited for the Soldier to calm down. For the American his mood simply shifted from excitement back to nervousness. Sure, he had been the one to ask, but Soldier had never been with another man before. He really needed it though, his fingers just didn't cut it anymore and surely the medical professional would know what he's are doing.

“On your knees.” Medic ordered, and Soldier obeyed immediately, letting the doctor's hand guide him. It moved from his shoulder to pet his cheek, and the rested on the top of his helmet. The normally loud, domineering American was being so submissive Medic could already feel himself getting hard. He decided to help out the blushing man by saving him the trouble of undoing his pants. In a few seconds the German's half-hard cock was out of it's confines and bobbing in front of the Soldier's face. Soldier had of course never been this close to another man's erection before, and felt his heart rate speed up as he finally realized what he was supposed to do.

“Suck me.” The poor man on his knees had no idea what to do next. Medic was of course aware of this, but a perverse sense of curiosity made him wonder what the Soldier would do without instruction. With an uncharacteristic gentleness he wrapped his hand around the doctor's length, giving it a few experimental strokes before touching his tongue to the tip. Medic hissed from the sudden heat, watching as the man on the floor continues to experimentally lick him. It didn't take long for him to work up the courage to wrap his lips around the head, slowly sliding down the shaft before pulling back up.

The Doctor yelped at the sudden feeling of teeth on sensitive flesh.

“Dummkampf!” He yelled, yanking the Soldier off of him. “Watch your teeth!”

“Sorry.” He whispered breathlessly, waiting for the Medic's grip to loosen so he could resume the task.

Soon Soldier's mouth engulfed Medic's dick again, and it turned out he was a fast learner. One hand gripped the German's hip, while the other stroked the base of the cock where his mouth didn't reach. His tongue alternated between traces the veins along the shaft to pressing bluntly against the head.

Medic was in pure bliss. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had sucked him off, and boy he didn't know what he was missing. The doctor's gentle moans and sighs helped spur Soldier on, and he could feel himself becoming hard just from the noises the German was making.

“Let me see your eyes.” Medic breathed, pushing the helmet further up the Soldier's forehead. Blue eyes connected and the Medic couldn't help but shudder. It was all so erotic to him, having power over the other man, having him on his knees, obeying every order. 

On a heated impulse the doctor slid his hand to the back of the other man's head, and thrust into his throat. Soldier immediately gagged, his eyes widened and his hands immediately pushed at German's hips in order to relieve the pressure.

“Shhh.” Medic cooed, not letting the Soldier push him away. The throat around him constricted as the American continued to choke, causing a variety of muffled and obscene sounds. The doctor was panting now, watching with interest as Soldier's eyes started to water. Feeling pity for the poor man he finally pulled him off, giving him some time to cough and catch his breath.

“I want you over the examination table.” The Medic ordered, reaching behind his desk for a tube of medical lubricant.

The flustered Soldier scrambled off of the floor, still trying to catch his breath. His heart pounded in his throat as he realized what was coming next. A stomach turning combination of excitement and nervousness coursed through him, making his fingers shake as he tugged at his belt. The German's hands now found their way onto the Soldier's hips, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

“You... you... Ngh!” He gasped at the feeling of lips on his neck. The Doctor was flush against his back, hands roaming and causing little shivers to jolt up his spine.

“Let me help you.” Medic breathed against his neck, his wandering hands coming to rest at the American's belt. With deft fingers the buckle was quickly opened, followed by the front of his pants. With a quick tug the doctor released the Soldier's erection, sliding his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. “Bend over.” Soldier complied, resting his forearms against the cold steel of the examination table. Medic made a noise of appreciation, sliding a hand over one cheek before giving it a quick slap. Soldier took deep, shaky breaths through his nose, feeling the analytical gaze on his skin.

“Relax Soldier, I vill go easy on you.”

“Just get on with it.” he grunted.

The doctor complied, popping the lid off the lubricant and thoroughly dousing two fingers. He placed the tube back on the table and gripped Soldier's ass, spreading him apart so he could rub a slick finger against his entrance. 

The American tensed, heart hammering in his throat. He huffed out a few breaths to calm himself before letting the German's finger slip into him. Soldier let out a low moan, the finger inside him was warm, and the owner twisted and bent it in a way that sent jolts of pleasure straight to his crotch.

Medic wasn't a patient man, and he soon added a second finger, wiggling it in as far as possible. He scissored the Soldier, trying to stretch him as quickly as possible. He had only gotten harder listening to the other man pant, and his cock was beginning to drip with anticipation. Not willing to wait any longer Medic pulled out his fingers, and Soldier whimpered at the loss. 

The American couldn't help but writhe against the table, the loss of stimulation could easily drive him mad. He could hear the doctor uncap the lube again and apply a generous amount to himself. He balled his hands into fists and rocked back from the table.

“C'mon doc.” He groaned, pressing his forehead down against his arms.” 

“Ja, ja, I'm ready.” The German quipped, and manoeuvred his slicked head against the other man's stretched hole. 

“Oh God... Ohh...” The Soldier started to moan as the Medic pushed in, past the rings of muscle and deeper than he had ever reached himself. When the doctor was fully sheathed he waited for the man to adjust, not wanting to cause him injury. Soldier panted heavily, shaking at the slightly painful fullness caused by the doctor's cock.

“M-move.” He stuttered, and the Medic was happy to do so.

Slowly, the German pulled out from the other, waiting until he was almost completely out before slamming back in.

The breathy whine that came from Soldier would have been enough to send the doctor over the edge had he been a younger man. Instead he simply thrusted again, relishing in the sounds coming from the American.

“Mein Gott.” He panted. “Listen to you.” Soldier simply gasped in return, too caught up in the sensation of the Doctor's dick pounding into his ass. As the speed started to increase the shorter man let his arms slide out to grip the edge of the table, and he let his face press against the cold steel.

Suddenly Soldier let out a sharp cry, the Medic had changed his angle and was now brushing his prostate. He tried to get a hand under the table to touch his neglected cock, but the German stopped him with a quick slap to the ass.

“Not yet.” He grunted.

Soldier simply bit his knuckle instead, trying to suppress his urge to cum. 

The Medic continued his steady pace, ignoring the shuddering whines of the man below him. Soon he was almost at his limit, and sped up the movements of his hips, watching the American arch and writhe below him. 

“Shit doc..,” Soldier moaned. “I-I'm gonna cum...”

The doctor reached for his patient's cock, giving it a few jerks before he came with a cry. The Soldier tensed, ejaculate splattering on the floor. The Medic continued to work him through the orgasm, his other hand sliding under The Soldier's shirt to feel his body twitch and spasm.

The doctor lasted a bit longer but eventually succumbed, cumming deep inside the other man who now lay limp across the table. He pressed his forehead against the Soldier's back, continuing to rock against him until the orgasm passed.

They lay still for a few minutes, but the Medic recovered quite quickly, slipping out his partner and tucking himself back in his pants. Soldier still lay panting on the table, feeling satisfied but also disappointed it was over. Another few minutes passed before the doctor appeared in front of him.

“You could use this, ja?”he asked. Soldier pushed himself up and saw the glass of water offered to him. Quickly he yanked up his pants and then took the water with a quiet “Thanks doc.” Soldier drained the glass of water, and watched the doctor wipe up the semen on the floor.

 

Soon the two of them stood together in awkward silence, and the Soldier wondered if he was supposed to leave. Just before he turned to go the Medic suddenly spoke up.

“If you are... still needing treatment in ze future, please feel free to stop by.” Soldier swallowed thickly, peering at the Medic from under his helmet. The German shuffled behind his desk, grabbing a prescription pad and scribbling something on it quickly, tearing off the page and handing it to the Soldier.

“Monday, 9:00” was written on it. Soldier tried not to blush.

“Very well doc, I'll see you again at 21 hundred hours.” He growled, returning to his usual self. He stuffed the note in his pocket and stomped out the door, not giving the Medic so much as a wave goodbye.

When the Soldier closed the door behind himself the Doctor chuckled as he returned to the abandoned paperwork on his desk, suddenly feeling refreshed.

“Zis could be fun.” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me wants to make this into a series, but I don't know if I can stay committed to a single pairing for that long lmao. I'd kinda like to see Medic and Soldier go from fuckbuddies to an actual relationship though. We'll see.


End file.
